csofandomcom-20200223-history
Milkor M32 MGL
|type = Grenade launcher |designer = Andries C Piek |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |ammotype = |price = $6500 |damage = 113 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 82% |rateoffire = 59% |weightloaded = 13% |used = |magazine = 6 / 18 |system = m32 |fire = Semi-automatic |reloadtime = *1.0 second (1 ammo) *5.5 seconds (all) |addon = |knockback = 0 |stun = 0 |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 300 |damageC = 263 }} ('''M'ultiple 'G'renade 'L'auncher)'' is a grenade launcher categorized under Equipment slot in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M32 MGL is a light weight, revolver-style semi-automatic grenade launcher fed with 6 slots of 40×46mm grenades. It has a usable optical scope that increases the range and rate of fire of the grenade launcher once used. It is not recommended to fire this weapon anywhere near the user due to the risk of getting injured. Advantages *High damage including splash damage *High accuracy *Usable scope *Can be fired while reloading *Light weight *Excellent when dealing with multiple enemies and covering teammates *Has a screen shake effect if the grenade hits an enemy *Can be utilized as a mini mortar especially for enemies behind a wall Disadvantages *Expensive price ($6500) *Cannot perform headshots *Cannot be fired underwater *Damage is reduced over range *Long reload time *Low grenade capacity *Does not damage breakable objects *Can injure the user if the grenade explodes nearby Users Counter-Terrorist: *Choi Ji Yoon is seen armed in the Z-VIRUS trailer. * : Used by Seals. * : Seen carried by a 707 operative in a poster. Battle Rush: *Commando. Release date *South Korea: 28 June 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 July 2012. *China/Japan: 4 July 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 22 May 2013. *Indonesia: 10 April 2013. *CSN:Z: 12 March 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips M32 is somewhat hard to use in Zombie Mods and normal matches due to slow projectile speed, limited range, long reload time and low clip size but in a hand of a professional, it can be very useful. Classic Battle= *Not recommended in Original due to expensive purchase cost and its inconvenience. *Try to make a direct hit to reduce enemies's health quickly. *It is recommended to cover teammates instead of going solo. *M32 has a screen shake effect if the enemy gets hit in the grenade's effective range, use this to mess up your enemies's aim so that they cannot shoot you and your teammates. *M32, like most grenades, has splash damage. The splash damage also penetrates walls. *It has limited range, so try not to go directly against snipers or riflers. *Make sure you have a good secondary or melee weapon in case you are run out of ammo. |-| Zombie Infection= *A direct shot on the body can cause 150 ~ 350 damage. By activating Deadly Shot, it can boost up to 1000 damage/round (consider the grenade hit the body directly), the maximum damage caused can boost up to a massive amount of 4800 ~ 6000/6 rounds with Deadly Shot. *Use it in closed areas such as Ducts, but be careful of the Splash damage, it can kill you if detonates close to you. *Headshot cannot be done when firing normally. Use Deadly Shot instead. *Aim for the newly infected zombies as they are very vulnerable. *It can hold up to 54 rounds with Strong Lifepower. *Player can shoot it while reloading, similar to shotguns. However, if zombies are getting near, abort reload and switch to secondary weapon. Note than this gun has low stun power. *Due to low stun and knockback, the user is advised not to shoot this weapon in very close range. *Player also can reload and shooting at same time when in scope mode but it will decrease the accuracy. *M32 MGL is good at reducing zombie's armor. |-| Scenario mode= *M32's maximum spare ammunition is 36 rounds. *Use this weapon to deal with zombie hordes, each shot can kill many zombies and gain your money very fast. Use this chance to fast upgrade your Health, Power and Durability levels. *It does not very suitable for facing Deimos, Ganymede, Juggernaut and Bosses. *M32 MGL is more likely to be a supportive weapon rather than front line weapon. |-| Zombie Union= *The screen shake effect will affect both your teammate and the enemies. It is advised not to shoot at somewhere near your teammate. *It is recommended in this mode, not only because it can kill human in only 2 shots, but it also deals tremendous amounts of damage and since it stuns zombies. |-| Variant ; M32 MGL Venom It is a 6-round revolver-type grenade launcher that uses special grenades and can inflict deadly poison damage to zombies. It is short-burst and leave poisonous gas for several seconds after the grenade has been launched. Gallery M32 MGL= File:M32_viewmodel.png|View model M32 MGL 20.jpg|World model M32 .png|707 with M32 MGL M32.gif|Store preview T01.png|Z-Virus transfectant, M32, with 50 Code A decoders and Code Box 20120704121037.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus5_m32mgl_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale m32.jpg|China poster File:M32_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster M32 poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indonesian Poster(2).jpg|Indonesia poster File:M32_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:M32_m1garand_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster 4836906548582154411.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M32_hud.png|HUD icon Milkor_M32_MGL.gif|Preview Firing sound Explosion sound Reload started Inserting a shell Reload finished File:Gameplay of Milkor M32 MGL! "WE HAVE DARKEN THE MAP!" |-| M32 Venom= Venomm32view.png|View model File:M32venom_worldmodel.png|World model File:Poison_icon.png|Poison icon File:Poison01.png|Poison screen #1 File:Poison02.png|Poison screen #2 File:M32venomafterburn.gif|Afterburn icon File:M32venomexp.gif|Explosion sprite M32venomhud.png|HUD Firing sound File:CSO 카스온라인 M32 베놈 리뷰(M32 Venom Reviews) File:CS Online（毒液M32"暫譯"）裝備類武器韓服搶先預覽 Trivia *This is the fifth grenade launcher in the game. *Unlike most scoped weapons, the M32 MGL will remain zoomed in if reloading is invoked while still scoped. The user of this weapon may also toggle the scope even while the reloading is in progress. *When switching this weapon to a melee, it makes the "Inserting new shells" sound. *If you are hit by this weapon, sometimes your screen will shake depending of the radius the blast you are in, even though you are a teammate of the said weapon user. *In Zombie: The Union, the buttstock will be colored according to team which the user plays in instead of the hands. *The Commandos in Battle Rush mode never reload with this weapon. It has infinite ammo. *M32 Venom uses the default crosshair instead of the usual grenade launcher crosshair. External Links *Milkor MGL at Wikipedia. Category:40mm user Category:Miscellaneous Category:African weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Launchers Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Equipment Category:Heavy weapon Category:Explosives